


any night

by mgru



Category: London Spy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 只是突然的性，只有性。什麼都沒有。





	1. Chapter 1

Alex乖巧地在床上任Danny擺弄，Danny捨不得他，所以總是儘量將他操得軟軟地舒舒服服。

Alex懷疑Danny到底有沒有享受到，所以他做了很多功課，想要討好Danny，原想翻出Danny的小玩具，Alex知道他總是捨不得把東西塞進他身體裡，Alex推著Danny在床上，自己跨坐在Danny身上，因為害羞全身發紅著，學Danny幫自己擴張的方式，手指伸進自己身體裡，緩緩地移動，Danny笑著但感覺得出緊張的語氣問他是不是還是讓他來。

Alex已經開始冒著汗，抓著Danny的手指一起擠了自己身體裡，原先覺得還可以的肉穴因為準備不完全緊繃著，Alex努力地喘息聰明的腦袋突然一片空白無法思考Danny之前是怎麼做的，Danny只是勾著他在身體裡的手指，骨感的手掌包著他的手，緩緩地抽動著，戳刺著他敏感的前列腺。

另一隻手握住他開始轉硬的陰莖來回搓揉，Alex很快地開始心跳加速喘息。

「不，是我要給你美好的性愛。」

「你在就是最美好的一部份。」

Danny往他的肉穴裡在加入一隻手指，幾乎包裹著他的手，仿著性交的方式更確實有效地擴張，Danny吻著咬著下嘴脣發出微微呻吟的Alex，舌頭伸進他嘴裡舔噬著敏感的上顎，手抱著他帶進自己懷裡，抽出裡面的手指，將更多的潤滑抹著自己早已經硬起，Alex用雙手滑過帶上保險套的陰莖，就著Alex還沒拿出的手指，抵著手背，擠著進去。

「Danny、先讓我出來⋯⋯」Alex因為更大的陰莖，發白了嘴脣，求情著。

Danny卻親親他的嘴，要他乖。

徹出自己的陰莖，讓Alex可以抽出自己的手指，將Alex翻過身來，坐在床邊，讓Alex背對著他把陰莖坐進身體裡，Danny分開Alex的大腿跨坐在自己的腿上，一開始Alex還沒發現自己完全暴露在自己房間的連身鏡前，注意力全在完全嵌進自己身體裡的陰莖，嘴裡發著無意識的聲音，直到Danny的動作加快，要他睜開眼睛，才發現自己完全發紅被釘在Danny身上的畫面映在自己的鏡子上。

看著發紅的全身，Alex想要合上腿，卻發現被掛在下方的腿上只有被迫撐開，原本被操的又軟又熱的地方，因為羞怯圈緊了還插在身體裡的硬挺，扭著脖子想要逃開眼前的畫面，Danny卻告訴他，他不知道這樣的他有多美。

Danny手圈在Alex精瘦的腹部，挺進他身體裡，Alex又開始失神呻吟，早勃起的陰莖流著更多體液打濕兩人交合的地方。

Alex不自覺又閉上眼睛，感覺身體裡的硬物上面的脈搏。

「睜開眼睛，乖。」

Danny貼著他的脖子呢喃著，在Alex沒有反應的時候，將陰莖停在他反應最劇烈的地方，嘴貼著他的脖子再次要他張開眼。

「Danny、不要、這樣。」

「你要看看我眼中的你，有多美好。」

被釘在Danny身上抽蓄的Alex又重新開始掙扎，Danny不再說話握著他的膝蓋，將他捧起，抽離他的身體裡，Alex感覺到身體的灼熱離開留下的空虛感，還有不相信Danny在這個時候真的停下來。

推著Alex跪在地毯上，Danny拿著枕頭墊在後面，跪在Alex後面重新進入他，握著Alex的手貼上鏡子，剛覺得自己惹Danny生氣的Alex完全沒有發現自己的位置裡鏡子更近了。

被從背後往上頂弄，讓Alex完全往後坐在Danny的陰莖上，為了突然地再次填滿跟強烈的痛意Alex滿臉淚水哭叫出來，Danny讓他更貼上鏡子快速地挺進，Alex掙扎地想要逃離不知為什麼此時更感巨大的硬挺，Danny的腿撐開了他的膝蓋讓他懸在半空中無法使力，只有任由背後更加用力的操頂。

他的陰莖因為身後的動作在鏡子上摩擦出一條條荒淫的痕跡，很快就射在鏡子上，Danny沒有鬆手地把他死死地釘在自己陰莖上。

磨著他最敏感的地方，讓快感延續著，逼出Alex更多哭泣般的呻吟，快速收縮的肉穴勒緊了Danny讓他射了出來。


	2. Chapter 2

「Danny 不要了⋯⋯」

推在桌上的操弄沒有停下來，像是處罰又像是討好般，進得很深拉著Alex的長腿，立在桌上，讓自己可以進到更裡面，異於平常仔細的擴張，腿筋拉緊帶來一點點的疼痛讓Alex 更加繃緊了身子，Danny 沒有停下來抽插，潤滑液的濕潤讓他進得很深，身體拍打在一起的聲音很響。

「不許再因為自我懷疑疏遠。」

邊說沒有停下磨他體內最敏感的地方，逼出Alex難忍的呻吟聲，繃緊的身體因為快感顫抖，雙手撐在身後努力保持自己不被翻倒，Danny 握著他細瘦的腰，將貼在桌面的臀部拖得懸空在桌面上。

Alex 的咽嗚隨著抽插沒有停歇，也無力回答Danny 的話，只是搖著頭接受Danny 帶來的快感。

長腿大開圈著Danny 的腰，Danny 挺身握著Alex 的身體讓他可以完全靠向自己，讓Alex 抱著自己的肩背，無暇被看顧的陰莖溼透地打在Danny 的腹部，Danny 抱著Alex 坐上舒服的沙發上，拍著Alex 的臀部，逼著他的動作，為了自己的體重Alex 完全吃下進入自己的陰莖，雖然總是那麼深，但每一次他都無法不為他瘋狂。

Alex 無意識地呻吟腿撐在Danny 的腿上，那雙手只是拍打著Alex 的臀部，性器在他的身體裡碾在他敏感的內壁上，Alex 自己的陰莖漏著更多的體液，身下的人卻沒有更多的動作。

「Danny⋯⋯」

Alex 討好地貼近自己最愛的人，想親吻他，在改變姿勢的時候壓過自己身體敏感的神經，讓他抽蓄。Danny 要他自己動一動。

那陣抽蓄讓他靠著自己的小腿做著小幅度的前後碾壓，濕熱的快感讓他全吐在Danny 貼近的嘴裡。

「你會就這樣靠的我的陰莖操射自己嗎？」

「求你⋯⋯」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎我到底在干麻。


	3. Chapter 3

專注地看著螢幕上運轉，手也沒有停下地開Danny 給他的優格，沒想到一不留神，優格杯裡的都沾在手上了。Alex 退開電腦，舔吃著手指間的優格，想弄乾淨自己的手之後再去洗手。

「我要⋯⋯」

Danny 原先真的只是想進來問Alex 有沒有要點什麼，他要出門去買點東西了。

看著Alex 正含著自己的手指，粉色的唇上還沾著白色的優格，聽見聲音茫然抬頭看著Danny ，掌心還有著一點優格。

「你、在做什麼？」

「沒注意就變這樣了。」

在克制自己的行動，維持原本的預定，還是順從慾望，他被Alex 的舌頭舔過手掌挑逗得有點硬，他不是沒看過這樣的挑逗，Danny 甚至還經歷過更赤裸充滿藥情色的舉止，只是Alex 無意識茫然的眼神，完全不知道自己做了什麼的那份無辜讓Danny 更覺得他可愛。

「Danny ?」

手伸進Alex 頭髮裡，沾著一塊奶白，隨手就擦在自己有衣服上，抬起他的下巴，舌頭捲著嘴角的優格進自己嘴裡，貼得很近讓Danny 可以看到他的瞳孔放大。

他總是這麼可愛。

在Alex 的舌頭學著Danny 伸出來舔他的嘴唇，任他伸進嘴裡，怯生生像Danny 第一次吻他的時候，只是這次Alex 伸進Danny 嘴裡了，微酸的味道，舌頭貼上他的吸吮。

習慣早上刮乾淨鬍子，現在乾淨的下巴讓Danny 指腹來回不停搓弄，取過Alex 手上的優格，要脫下Alex 那件沾上優格的衣服，被吻紅的嘴唇脫下衣服稍微凌亂的頭髮，Danny 伸手沾優格送進Alex 嘴裡，食指沒入嘴裡，收緊，舌面貼上指腹，冰涼被溫暖的舔舐，微酸的味道Alex 眉頭皺了起來。

那杯剩下不到四分之一的優格Danny 全倒在Alex 精瘦的身上，冰涼溼滑地從胸口蜿蜒至腰，全入了Danny 口，他從下而上，親吻著腹部肚臍下一點點體毛沉進褲子裡，舔起優格舌面貼著皮膚，舌尖勾著Alex 的神經。


End file.
